Lehernya - Spesial Ulang Tahun Jeno
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Harusnya Jeno tahu kalau Renjun itu... Jeno x Renjun. Noren. Soulmate AU. Spesial one-shoot for Jeno's birthday. NCT Dream fiction, bestfriend Haechan.


Lehernya

Jeno x Renjun) Spesial Jeno's Birthday

Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

.

.

.

Deg degan karena dekat dengan seseorang yang disukai itu sudah biasa. Masalahnya adalah jika orang itu bulan _soulmate_ yang ditakdirkan. Sia-sia kan sukanya.

Jeno, baru-baru ini menyukai seseorang. Sayangnya, orang tersebut bersikap biasa saja. Ah, tidak juga sih, Jeno mana mungkin baper kalau sikap orang itu biasa biasa saja.

Dia perhatian kok. Memberikan roti saat dia kelaparan, memberikan handuk setelah ia berlatih basket, memberikan minuman dan semangat saat bertanding, kadang juga memberi contekan. Eh, yang terakhir nggak usah disebut kali ya.

Intinya, sikap Renjun itu seperti teman biasa yang perhatian.

Ya, disebut deh namanya.

Masalahnya, Jeno terlanjur baper.

"Kenapa Jen, lesu amat."

Haechan, teman seperjuangan Jeno dalam hal apapun kecuali cinta menepuk pundaknya. Jeno menghela napas tanda bahwa ada beban tak kasat mata yang dipikulnya.

"Si Cina itu lagi?"

"Heh, kalau nyebut gak usah nyebelin gitu napa?"

Haechan terkekeh. Lama-lama pengen menggoda Jeno juga.

"Tembak aja kenapa sih?"

"Gampang ya nyebut asal nembak. Aku kan gak pengen ditolak."

"Renjun juga kayaknya suka kamu, Jen."

"Simpulan itu keluar dari mana? Kalau analisisnya cuma dari sikap dia ya gak bisa, Chan. Dia juga perhatian ke Jaemin."

"Wih, cinta segitiga."

"Lama-lama capek berteman sama kamu."

"Ya, Jeno ngambekan. Cowok gak sih?"

"Makanya Chan, bantuin!"

"Saranku ya coba dulu. Kali aja dia suka."

"Tapi kalau dia bukan _soulmate_ aku gimana?"

"Plis deh Jen. Kamu ga mau nembak karena takut ditolak apa karena takut dia bukan _soulmate-_ mu sih?"

"Dua duanya."

"Gini deh."

Haechan memulai ceramahnya.

"Masalah _soulmate_ atau nggak, nanti aja. Sekarang kalau kamu memang suka ya bilang. Mau gak Renjun direbut Jaemin dulu? Malah aku denger Kak Mark juga tertarik sama Renjun."

"Hah? Serius?"

Jeno kaget, sumpah. Jaemin temen sepermainannya aja gak tau bisa dia saingin atau nggak, sekarang Kak Mark juga? Mati.

"Makanya, mending kamu ditolak dulu daripada keduluan orang."

"Tapi, gimana caranya?"

Jeno panik, melupakan fakta Haechan merelakan Jeno lebih baik ditolak Renjun duluan.

"Hari ini ultahmu kan? Kasih dia kejutan."

"Chan, yang ada harusnya kalian yang ngasih kejutan."

Haechan meringis. Ketahuan dia tidak punya rencana apapun untuk ulang tahun sahabatnya ini.

"Nanti kalau kalian jadian, aku kasih sesuatu."

"Chan, kalau yang itu adanya kamu minta pj jadian."

Haechan kembali meringis. Punya temen, pelit amat ya. Tetap saja akhirnya Jeno meminta sarannya.

"Ya udah, kejutan apa nih?"

"Hm, kasih kalung kali, nanti kamu yang pasangin. Kan kamu bisa liat tuh tanda di lehernya apa."

"Woah."

Jeno _shock_. Idenya Haechan bener juga, tapi masa iya belum apa-apa ngasih kalung.

"Ya kalau nggak mau ngasih kalung ya peluk aja. Bilang kalau kamu pengen pelukan persahabatan."

"Kalau pake baju tertutup?"

"Robek kerahnya."

Haechan tertawa dan Jeno pun meninju lengan kawannya. Segila apapun Haechan, tetap saja Jeno perlu dukungannya.

"Jeno, Haechan!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Sekejap Jeno terkesiap.

"Yah, baru aja diomongin."

Seseorang yang tadi memanggil mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. Jeno justru melototkan matanya mendengar celetukan Haechan.

"Ngomongin siapa?" tanyanya polos. Haechan tidak menjawab justru memberi lirikan pada Jeno.

"Oh, ngomongin aku berarti. Ada apa?"

Jeno jantungan. Kok bisa ya Renjun menanyakan itu dengan wajah yang polos begitu. Mereka kan baru saja membicarakan dia di belakangnya.

"Itu Njun, boleh liat lehermu gak?"

"Hah? Oh, ini?"

Renjun memperlihatkan lehernya, seolah hal itu biasa aja. Jeno panik dong.

"Yah Jun. Jangan buka-bukaan!"

"Katanya mau liat leher, gimana sih?"

Demi Tuhan, sekarang Haechan ngakak. Ini yang polos Renjun apa Jeno sih?

"Jun, Jeno mau liat tanda _soulmate_ -mu. Dia pengen tau kamu tuh _soulmate_ -nya apa bukan."

Muka Jeno memerah. Sumpah ya, punya temen blak-blakan bikin diri diam tak berkutik di depan gebetan.

"Loh, kirain kamu udah liat Jen. Waktu ganti baju olahraga memang nggak liat?"

Haechan sih sudah memutar matanya. Pesan Haechan yang masuk ke prosesor otak Jeno menjadi 'Dasar Jeno bego!'

Renjun dengan santai mendudukan dirinya. Diperlihatkannya tanda lahir di bagian kanan lehernya. Di situ terlihat tanda hitam berbentuk bunga tulip.

"Oh My God!"

Haechan berseru. Dengan kilat ditariknya kerah Jeno. Pola yang sama terukir di leher kirinya.

"Jeno dan Renjun, aku tunggu kabar bahagianya ya."

Haechan kabur sambil cekikikan. Sepertinya sampai kelas ia akan heboh bercerita ke semua orang. Jeno yang masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya segera menarik kesadarannya ketika Renjun mengembalikan posisi kerahnya.

"Kok nggak pernah bilang?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, pas ulang tahunku, aku nunggu kamu, tetapi yang ngasih hadiah malah Jaemin. Ya udah, karena kamu biasa aja aku kira kamu memang nunggu hari ini."

"Tapi, aku nggak tahu. Maksudku, sikapmu ke aku itu kayak biasa aja."

"Memangnya sikapku harus gimana?"

"Yah, lebih perhatian gitu?"

"Aku kurang perhatian ya?"

Jeno menggeleng. Sekali lagi disebutkan karena perhatian Renjunlah ia jadi baper begini.

"Lagian kita nggak pacaran juga kan."

"Nah itu dia Jun, maksudku."

"Gimana?"

Renjun menatapnya lembut. Lidah Jeno justru mendadak macet. Tuh kan, dia grogi.

Melihat Jeno yang membeku justru membuat Renjun mengulas senyumnya.

"Ya udah Jen. Kalau kamu mau pacaran, aku..."

Dihentikannya segera bibir Renjun dengan telunjuk kanannya. Jeno berdeham setelah Renjun diam. Diambilnya kedua tangan Renjun sambil berkata,

"Hwang Renjun, _soulmate_ -ku, mau jadi kekasihku dan kencan denganku di malam ulang tahunku?"

Renjun tertawa dan memeluk Jeno.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Sebenarnya ini fic dipublish beberapa menit sebelumnya di wattpad dan merupakan bagian dari one-shoot collection "Moments" yang isinya Renjun-center semua. Cuma demi meramaikan ulang tahun si ganteng ini, saya publish juga di ffn.

Happy birthday Jeno! Langgeng ya, sama...

member NCT dong

Semoga kamu bisa main film lagi atau minimal ngiklan lagi.

Tambah ganteng juga dek, senyumnya nonstop aja, _Noona_ seneng liat kamu tumbuh :)

Sukses bareng NCT, terutama NCT Dream meskipun nanti bakal di- _rotate_ lagi.


End file.
